objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Crossovers!
Object Crossovers is the second camp that was created by EpicCDLand2 (also known as SuperCDWorld on Youtube and DeviantArt). The camp was intenedd to be the replacement of the another camp EpicCDWorld2/SuperCDWorld was created, "Battle For Cake Kingdom." Howverr he's decided to keep it and later put that Object Crossovers is a spin-off to Battle For Cake Kingdom (desprite being created by the same user). In this camp, 79 (later 80) (Originally 65) contestants from every object shows (Contestants or Recommended) will compete for the chance to be crown, "King (or Queen) of Object Crossovers. The prizes was originally going to be crown, "King (or Queen) of the Object Show." But it change it to the "King (or Queen) of the Object Crossovers." The host of this camp is Chicken Nugget. The first four videos was just a plain screen, but now in later videos it now features in 16:9 WideScreen. Eliminations/Challenges/Results Episode 1: Object Crossover Challenge 1 "78 Contestants, 1 Winner" Challenges: It started out when Chicken Nugget introduced to the viewers to his own camp called, "Object Crossovers." He later asked that the reason what ever happen to Battle for Cake Kingdom to the viewers? He replied that Battle for Cake Kingdom was going on a hiatus for a while so no one is going to waited for months for a new episode. That's where Object Crossovers was created? Chicken Nuggets said that Object Crossovers is going to be the same thing as Battle for Cake Kingdom, but different. Instead of OCs, 78 contestants from different object shows will compete for the chance of become "King (or Queen) of Object Crossovers." Then it later cuts to the contestants in the camp, Headband was really confused about this place. Surrounded by people she didn't know them from her show, "Apex." She also mentioned that a stranger (which is later turned out Chicken Nugget) who also don't know invited her in his building. Yellow Face from Battle for Dream Island Again (being the only one who don't care where this place is) decided to be the nice one and said hi to everyone that he didn't know from his show. Crayon from Object Overload mistake Fanny as Melony about Yellow Face is so annoying. Fanny confused and talked to Tree that did she called him, "Melony." She later realized that Fanny and Tree she talked. Crayon glad that Melony didn't appeared in Object Crossovers because she hated Crayon for being a mean and bossy to her. Snowglobe later appeared and still hated Crayon. He said that Melony desired being in this camp more than Crayon by being crucial and a smelly head (Dusty's later calls Crayon that) to her. Crayon rejected it and said that she going to win no matter what. Fanny jump to this scenes and still confused that she called him Melony. Chicken Nugget later appeared and introduced to everyone. However Toast from Object Mayhem jumped and said to Chicken Nugget that he looked so delicious and tried to eat him, but Chicken Nugget gave her a Ice Cream and stopped her from eating him. Gelatin from Battle for Dream Island Again later respond to Chicken Nugget that why did he invited everyone in this place? Chicken Nugget replied that his name is Chicken Nugget and he welcome them to his camp, Object Crossovers. Disc from Object Overload break a fourth wall by looking at the logo and explain that. Trivia * This camp is a spin-off to all four camps and also the mix between them. ** Is have the largest amount of contestants from "Battle for Gold Palace" (25 of which are returners). *** However, Immunity Token debuted in Challenge 4. ** The Powerpoint use from "Battle for Groink Island." ** Randomness that coming out of now from "RCTMIANH2." ** The creator and the camp takes place on a building from "Battle for Cake Kingdom." * Coiny is the first male contestant to sign up. * Toast is the first female contestant to sign up. * There are 51 males and 25 females ** However, only Kitty and Paintbrush are genderless. * Headband, Ornament, Beaker, Wii-Mote and Disc are the only contestants to be play as their voice actors. Pose In order who sign up from 1st to 79th. Coiny (OC Pose).png|1. Coiny (BFDI/A): chimcharman123 Tree (OC Pose).png|2. Tree (BFDI/A RC): goldenzoomi Paper (OC Pose).png|3. Paper (II/2): monstergame Ornament (OC Pose).png|4. Ornament (AA): Thegreenskyofbfdi Naily (OC Pose).png|5. Naily (BFDI/A RC): PSI Pikmin Boxing Glove (OC Pose).png|6. Boxing Glove (OO): Killahkatz Toast (OC Pose).png|7. Toast (OM): zmanracer Easter Egg (OC Pose).png|8. Easter Egg (BOTO RC): rj3ful1 Firey (OC Pose).png|9. Firey (BFDI/A): The True Hero. Ruby (OC Pose).png|10. Ruby (BFDI/A): KaliniHoudini Book (OC Pose).png|11. Book (BFDI/A): TacoBurger22 Fries (OC Pose).png|12. Fries (BFDI/A): friesfan7844 Paintbrush (OC Pose).png|13. Paintbrush (II/2): SirenRabbid1687 Soap (OC Pose).png|14. Soap (II/2): PixelatedIndustries Pencil (OC Pose).png|15. Pencil (BFDI/A): MDTGObjectChaos Fanny (OC Pose).png|16. Fanny (BFDI/A RC): alex canine Tennis Ball (OC Pose).png|17. Tennis Ball (BFDI/A): MysteriousBFDIFan Tissues (OC Pose).png|18. Tissues (II/2): theminecraftwolf9 Needle (OC Pose).png|19. Needle (BFDI/A): jacob mengi Toaster (OC Pose).png|20. Toaster (OO): MaximumAwesomeness Teardrop (OC Pose).png|21. Tear Drop (BFDI/A): mallowout Match (OC Pose).png|22. Match (BFDI/A): taopwnh6427 Headband (OC Pose).png|23. Headband (APEX): SalamenceJacketJeans Beaker (OC Pose).png|24. Beaker (AA): BFDIBOYERSFTW Bubble (OC Pose).png|25. Bubble (BFDI/A): DakillahAidan Eraser (OC Pose).png|26. Eraser (BFDI/A): BeAwesomeOne2 Yellow Face (OC Pose).png|27. Yellow Face (BFDI/A): Matt Berry 8 Ball (Pose).png|28. 8 Ball (BFDI/A RC): Jarrod Hourigan Ciggarette (OC Pose).png|29. Ciggarette (TSFTM): OrMel2004 Badge (OC Pose).png|30. Badge (OT): COanimator Pearly (OC Pose).png|31. Pearly (OO): objectville Marshmallow (OC Pose).png|32. Marshmallow (II/2): 95mikemc1 Trash Can (OC Pose).png|33. Trash Can (TTW): Theelementalraccoon Cloudy (OC Pose).png|34. Cloudy (BFDI/A RC): SuperNin10 Pop Tart (OC Pose).png|35. Pop Tart (II/2): marble maniac Lightbulb (OC Pose).png|36. Lightblub (II/2): SmithchadsPantz Snowglobe (OC Pose).png|37. Snowglobe (OO): MrAndrewtb Ice Cube (OC Pose).png|38. Ice Cube (BFDI/A): Liam Reilly OJ (OC Pose).png|39. OJ (II/2): BlasteroidBob21 Rocky (OC Pose).png|40. Rocky: JCLKay Globe (OT) (OC Pose).png|41. Globe (OT) :YellowAngiru Spongy (OC Pose).png|42. Spongy (BFDI/A): Spongy318 Tetris Block (OC Pose).png|43. Tetris Block (OT): TheOnlyBoxThatSubs Cable Box (OC Pose).png|44. Check Book (TA): MegaEpicFilmz Nacho (OC Pose).png|45. Nacho (MI): Connor Spalding Phone (OC Pose).png|46. Phone (OM): KirbyRider1337 Wii-mote (OC Pose).png|47. Wii Mote (TA): Jeelhu77 Burrito (OC Pose).png|48. Burrito (OM): bladethe blade Disc (OC Pose).png|49. Disc (OO): DeeandEd Tiki (OC Pose).png|50. Tiki (OO): ShinyStoutland Donut (OC Pose).png|51. Donut (BFDI/A): YearsAnimations Candle (OC Pose).png|52. Candle (BFCR): XclockXanimations Dora (OC Pose).png|53. Dora (BFDI/A): Objectdude73 Dusty (OC Pose).png|54. Dusty (OO): Preston Campbell Pickle (OC Pose).png|55. Pickle (II/2): james curran Slurpy (OC Pose).png|56. Slurpy (BOTO): DerEchteHorst Locky (OC Pose).png|57. Locky: thawesomecoolstuff1 Grassy (OC Pose).png|58. Grassy (BFDI/A RC): Mario Deleon Pineapple (OC Pose).png|59. Pineapple (BOTO RC): NINJAxxSNIPER Bracelety (OC Pose).png|60. Bracelety (BFDI/A RC): isubtoeveryone Kitty (OC Pose).png|61. Kitty (BFAW): Tkobe56299 Lego (OC Pose).png|62. Lego (OM): Aunderia Johnson Popcorn (OC Pose).png|63. Popcorn (OO): GatlingGroink57 Snowball (OC Pose).png|64. Snowball (BFDI/A): Rhinobuddroblox Pen (OC Pose).png|65. Pen (BFDI/A): DrCow Andrew Marker (BFDI) (OC Pose).png|66. Marker (BFDI/A): bluemagic918 Globe (OO) (OC Pose).png|67. Globe (OO): keremburada Crayon (OC Pose).png|68. Crayon (OO): jay28jay2 Marker (TTW) (OC Pose).png|69. Marker (TTW): IcyMusicCupcakes Fly Swat (OC Pose).png|70. Fly Swat (OO): BOTIMaker1212 Cheesy (OC Pose).png|71. Cheesy (II/2): megalol556 Leafy (OC Pose).png|72. Leafy (BFDI/A): Oshawott otter Gelatin (OC Pose).png|73. Gelatin (BFDI/A): Nicholas Sternes Cherry (OC Pose).png|74. Cherry (TSFTM): MATT DB Cleaver (OC Pose).png|75. Cleaver (AA): moneymansionbattle Cookie (OC Pose).png|76. Cookie (II/2 RC): gwenandcody29 Baguette (OC Pose).png|77. Baguette (BOTO): LiganTM Lighter (OC Pose).png|78. Lighter (OO): gavin gonzalez New Poses Elimination Table Category:Camp Category:Camps that inspired by BFCK Category:SuperCDLand's Camps